1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixing devices, and particularly to fixing devices for securing data storage apparatuses in computers.
2. Related Art
Various data storage apparatuses are installed in computers for communication and handling of data. Such apparatuses include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives and CD-ROM drives.
Conventionally, a data storage apparatus is directly installed in a mounting bracket of a computer with bolts. The combined mounting bracket and the data storage apparatus is then attached to a computer enclosure. Gaps unavoidably exist between the bolts and the mounting bracket.
The data storage apparatus stores and retrieves large amounts of information that can be accessed in milliseconds. When the computer is subjected to shock, the data storage apparatus sustains shock relative to the mounting bracket as a result of the gaps that exist between the bolts and the mounting bracket. Such shock can magnify the shock acting on the computer. In addition, the data storage apparatus normally generates static charges during operation, and the static charges accumulate on an outer casing of the data storage apparatus. The accumulated static charges cannot be effectively dissipated to ground as a result of the gaps that exist between the bolts and the mounting bracket. Shock and accumulated static charges would prevent the data storage apparatus from storing or retrieving information properly.
The present invention provides an improved fixing device which overcomes the above problems.